


Consumed

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Felching, Ficlet, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Underage Sex, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Size Kink, Slash, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Consumed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



"God, I've missed you," Teddy murmured.

"Missed me or missed my cock?" James said, his breath hitching when Teddy's mouth enveloped his sac, his tongue swirling around each of his bollocks in turn. 

"You, your cock, your arse." 

James's eyes rolled back in his head when Teddy went to work on his hole, laving and prodding with his tongue. He gasped when his tongue was replaced by two thick fingers.

"Fuck, Teddy." James reached down between his legs, his fingers carding through Teddy's hair while also encouraging him to move harder, faster, deeper. 

Teddy swallowed James's cock down to the root as he continued finger-fucking him fast and furious. 

James's thighs trembled, his hands tightening in Teddy's hair. "Please...."

Teddy licked up the back of James's dick then began stroking him slowly. "Please, what?"

"Fuck me, Teddy," James said, breathlessly. "Need you in me."

"I am fucking you, aren't I?" The fingers in James's arse _rubbed_ over the spot that made him see stars.

"With your cock." James knew he was begging but he didn't care. Ever since the first time—when he thought he might actually split in two—he lived for the moments when Teddy pushed inside, the hot, thick, length of him overwhelming in the best of ways.

"Roll over, then." 

After Teddy slid his fingers from his arse, James scrambled onto his hands and knees, his teeth biting into his thumb as Teddy positioned himself and slowly began to push.

"Oh,God... oh, God," James breathed out, the stretch, the burn, shooting bolts of electricity through him.

"That's it, Jamie," Teddy murmured once he was draped over James's back, his fist wrapping around James's cock and beginning to stroke. "Fuck, you're so tight."

"No, you're fucking huge," James said, laughing, though he quickly stopped as Teddy snapped his hips and began fucking him in earnest. James clung to the pillow beneath him, pushing back against Teddy though it was futile. Teddy controlled their movements, each thrust causing James to gasp and grunt. 

"Come in my hand." 

James had no choice, not when Teddy's fingers tightened around him, flying over James's leaking prick. With three more strokes, three more battering thrusts, and James was coming hard.

Teddy didn't stop fucking him though. He brought his sticky fingers to James's mouth. "Suck them."

James groaned as he took Teddy's fingers coated with his own come into his mouth and sucked them as he would Teddy's prick, taking them as deep into his mouth as he could. 

"Good boy," Teddy said, nipping his earlobe. 

James didn't know how much longer his arms and legs could hold him as Teddy slammed into him again and again.

Finally, Teddy stilled, his cock throbbing and pumping his arse full of come.

"Fuck," he breathed, pressing a kiss to James's sweaty nape. He seemed to slide down James's back, slowly slipping free.

James didn't expect it when he felt Teddy's tongue on him again, licking his own come from James's hole, Teddy's come-filthy fingers pushing back inside him.

"Teddy, fuck." James collapsed onto the bed, frotting mindlessly against the sheets as Teddy ate him out—and fucked him—again.

When James woke up, sunlight was peeking between the curtains, but he was too tired and sore to move.

"James! Breakfast!" a voice called from downstairs. 

Finding his pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt, James staggered like a drunk down to the kitchen and sat gingerly down at the table.

"Look who's back from his assignment?" James's dad said, putting a plate piled high with eggs, sausages, beans and toast in front of him. "Sit down, Teddy, I'll fix you a plate. James, be nice and say hello."

"Teddy." James looked up from beneath his fringe to see Teddy smiling wickedly. 

"Hullo, Jamie."

"I'm taking Al and Lily to Diagon Alley," Harry said between bites of toast and sips of tea. "Then we're stopping by your mum's. I expect we'll be home around four. Don't waste the whole day lying in bed, all right?"

"I'm sure we'll find something to do," Teddy said, then took an enormous bite of sausage.

James nearly choked on his toast. 

"I thought you didn't want anyone to know," James said, glaring at Teddy after his dad left. "You were about as subtle as Hagrid."

"You're of age now," Teddy said, his tone completely unconcerned.

"Yeah, _now_."

"No one needs to know about before." Teddy stood and plucked the fork from James's hand. "You're probably a little sore this morning." He caressed the curve of James's arse then brought his hand around and squeezed James's hardening cock through his pyjamas. "Maybe this time you should fuck me through the mattress."

James sucked in a breath. As much as he loved Teddy fucking him, he didn't think he could ever get enough of fucking Teddy.

"You'll get no argument from me," James said, walking up the stairs that led to the bedroom.

"Good. Afterwards, I'm going to come on your face and lick it off."

James stopped and turned. 

"What?" Teddy asked, face blank.

"Fuck."

"Several times today, I hope," Teddy replied, shutting the bedroom door behind them.


End file.
